


Sneakers

by Missy



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A curious Eugene tracks a  secretive Rapunzel when she starts vanishing from the castle for an hour or so at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneakers

It happened so gradually that nobody but Eugene noticed –and that mostly due to his excellent sense of observation. A few hours a day, every day, Rapunzel would slip away from the castle and return. It was such a small increment of time that her watchful parents never noticed her minor disappearances and commented upon her dutiful dedication to the lessons in poise and grace she had dedicated herself to in preparation of her marriage. Finn never questioned her faithfulness, but his curiosity level had definitely been raised.

One afternoon he endeavored to follow her through the flower-strewn woods, several feet back so the tread of his feet would be muted by the sweet tall grass. In minutes he recognized the path she took and put even more distance between his body and hers, watching as she headed down the cobblestone pathway to the familiar

Eugene waited ten minutes or so before sneaking up to the front window and pressing his face against the window. Inside, Rapunzel tended to a flock of regulars, all of whom were regaling her with stories of their new paths in life. She pointed to herself, played with the edges of her hair, and soon was anticly dancing about the room, the prancing of her feet a clear mockery of the dance lessons they’d had this morning. Flynn stifled a laugh, one that was muffled by the roar of Rapunzel’s audience.

A snort and the clop of a set of front hooves landing upon the stone wall before them made Flynn jump. Maximus pressed his snout to the window. “When did you get here?” Eugene wondered. Maximus snorted again, pointed his hoof back up the road as he watched Rapunzel. “You big softie,” Flynn teased. “You were worried about her too!”

Maximus made a noncommittal sound, his eyes narrowing dangerously. In silence, they watched the blonde for a few more moments before Eugene said, “it’s time to go, fella.” Shaking his head, Maximus tossed his mane right into the future prince’s eyes, knocking Eugene off-balance and sending him sprawling into a water trough.

But the time he pried his soaking wet body out of the receptacle, Rapunzel had appeared in the doorway, hands on her hips and a smirk on her lips.

***

“You were worried.”

“I was concerned,” Eugene acknowledged. “It’s a big scary world out there. There are kidnappers and murderers…”

“….And thieves who steal hearts along with crowns.”

He smirked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. “Lucky me.”

“Lucky you.” She quickened her stride. “I want you to come with me next week! The boys have missed you.”

“Yeah, more like missed playing target practice with me,” he muttered.

“Eugene?” She smacked his shoulder playfully, “you’re coming.”

He sighed.

“And so is Maximus.”

The horse’s trot took on an extra measure of egotism as they walked the long road home.

**Author's Note:**

> This work of fanfiction uses characters from Tangled, which is the property of Disney/Pixar. Infringement for monetary gain has not occurred, and this is a work of fanfiction intended for nonprofit use only.


End file.
